1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to motor vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fascia assembly for a motor vehicle including a deflectably mounted lamp which reduces damage in the event of minor collisions.
2. Discussion
Low speed motor vehicle collisions, commonly referred to as "fender-benders", contribute to a significant amount of vehicle damage resulting in operator expense and inconvenience, as well as increased insurance rates. For example, metal bumpers and body panels are often subjected to inelastic deformation during vehicle collisions which occur at even minimal speeds. Such inelastic deformation typically requires costly repair or replacement by a skilled craftsman.
It is known in the relevant art to incorporate components adapted to withstand lower speed impact without inelastically deforming. For example, various vehicle parts, including front and rear facie, have been constructed of plastic or other suitable material. Among other advantages, deformation of such body panels during low speed impacts (e.g., five to ten miles per hour or less) is frequently limited to elastic deformation. After the impact, the body panels often return to their original shape substantially without evidence of incident.
While the incorporation of elastically deformable parts into vehicles has proven to be effective in reducing damage in the event of low speed collisions, a breakage problem exists with lamps mounted within the fascie that are subjected to elastic deformation. When such a fascia is elastically distorted during an impact, conventional attachment of a lamp to the fascia frequently results in fracture of the lamp which necessitates replacement.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a motor vehicle fascia including a deflectably mounted lamp so as to reduce the likelihood of lamp damage during vehicle impacts occurring at relatively low speeds.